fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Race". Plot (Still on the airship, Squid Baron is still taking his bath, playing with his rubber ducks) *Squid Baron: Hey, who's the most powerful duck on the team? Who's the most powerful duck on the team? *play with the rubber ducks* Pow pow pow pow pow. I am stronger than you. *Barracuda Joe: Oh, heya, still using that tub? *Squid Baron: What are you doing here? Get out of here! This is a private area only. *Barracuda Joe: This is no private area. We have a racing competition to go to. *Squid Baron: Ooh, is it a underwater race? *Barracuda Joe: Nope. *Squid Baron: A go-kart racing competition? *Barracuda Joe: Nah. *Squid Baron: Oh i got one, a snail slurping competition. *Barracuda Joe: How is that even a thing? It's a carpet race! *Squid Baron: A carpet race? Who fly carpets nowadays? *Ammonian #1: Sir! Jafar and Risky Boots are tied-up a rope. You two need to get your butts in here now! *Barracuda Joe: Let's go Squid Boy. Turn off the water and get dried up. *Squid Baron: The water is not even on! That's just plain dumb. The water is already on the tub. I'm just going to drain it. (Back at the ship station, Risky Boots and Jafar are still tied up on a rope) *Jafar: I can't get my staff with my feet. Why are we still stuck in this thing? *Risky Boots: You should have transformed at first to burst those guys out. Now you made us look like fools. *Jafar: Of course, i look like a fool just like the Sultan. *Risky Boots: I'll cut off your fingers afterwards. *Jafar: Don't ask me. *Risky Boots: Didn't you bring Iago for the trip? *Jafar: Um.....no. *Risky Boots: No annoying parrot and now we're stuck together on a rope. *Jafar: I can't get out. *Risky Boots: It's all your fault! Shame on you. *Jafar: Don't shame me. (Squid Baron and Barracuda Joe came to check on Jafar and Risky Boots) *Barracuda Joe: What is going on around here? *Risky Boots: Oh god, you're here to un-tie us all. *Squid Baron: Do you have like sccissirs? *Barracuda Joe: You can't even cut. *Squid Baron: My hands suck. *Barracuda Joe: You don't have hands. You have wiggy legs. *Squid Baron: What did you say about my legs?! *Barracuda Joe: Nothing. You're not perfect at all. *Squid Baron: I am the most perfect warp squid out of any warp squid that exist on this entire planet! *Risky Boots: You guys suck at partnering up. *Squid Baron: No we don't. He was bulling me. *Ammo Baron: *get up* What a battle. What happen? *Risky Boots: Hey, un-tie us all! *Ammo Baron: Why are you two stuck together and all tied up in a rope. *Jafar: That blue genie tied us for no reason and the group escaped. *Ammo Baron: Prisoners. Never trust them to do their escape. *Risky Boots: Just un-tie us you moron. *Ammo Baron: Okay, jeez, you're such a rude pirate. *Risky Boots: I'll tear your hat off. *Ammo Baron: Don't ask me on my ship. *Risky Boots: Ugh, i hate rules. *Ammo Baron: Give me a knife. *Barracuda Joe: Sure brother. *Ammo Baron: *cut the rope* Ah, just the way it is. *Squid Baron: Darn it. I miss my chance to get an award. *Risky Boots: *stand up with Jafar* Perfect standing. *Jafar: Where's my staff? *Twitch: *give the staff to Jafar* Here your majesty. It's all yours. *Jafar: We need to locate Shantae and all of her friends now. *Vinegar: Great. Now we have to clean everything up afterwards. *Ammo Baron: Stranger danger. We got a big game coming up. Back to the main base. *Risky Boots: We have a little secret behind these hands of a army. (Back with Shantae, Aladdin and the group riding on Genie's rocket ship) *Aladdin: We almost died in here. *Shantae: That ship is a one wicked of a torture. *Jasmine: These soldiers are mean. *Sky: One of them is a good one like Barracuda Joe. *Bolo: Now we're somewhere in the ocean. *Rottytops: Should we talk like a pirate? *Sky: No. *Bolo: I hate pirates. *Shantae: Me too. They're mean. *Cassim: Why are there land floating? *Shantae: This place look familiar. *Sky: Whoa, i know what this place is. *Rottytops: It's a racing tourament. *Shantae: It's Cape Crustsean. *Aladdin: What's that? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 8) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff